


Dumpster girl

by Wishflare



Series: Ducktales Chats! [4]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Hurt, Steelbeak centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishflare/pseuds/Wishflare
Summary: Steelbeak breaks something, he's punished.
Series: Ducktales Chats! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038606
Kudos: 5





	Dumpster girl

**Author's Note:**

> sorry im not very good at writing lol, this was just so you could know what happened to the mans lol
> 
> enjoy! (or dont)

The footsteps got louder through the hallway as someone approached the lab, Steelbeak started to panic.

He looked in his reflection on the metal box

He would be fine, Heron couldnt lay a finger on him!

'Well when your predecessor broke something Heron fed them through 6 trash compactors' His reflection reminded him.

Steelbeak started to try and fix the light in the box, picking up broken glass like an idiot. He cried out in pain as the glass shards dug into his skin, blood welled up and covered the soft feathers on his hands.

Steelbeak sent his last text to Gandra and the others before looking up and dropping his phone.

As soon as he saw Black Heron standing in the door he knew it was over. He scrambled to his feet, hiding his hands behind his back and then standing tits out ass out as confidently as he could. 

"H-" Before he could even finish the first word of the sentence, Heron called in an egghead. The egghead took out their ray gun and shot him.

Steelbeak cried out in pain, hitting the floor with a large thud. The brawny egghead pair grabbed him by his arms and dragged him away to the dumpster.

**Author's Note:**

> dumpster girl hehe https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=q4enpnYzBEg (i thought it would be funny lol)
> 
> tits out ass out is just what i like to call steelbeak's posture in dwd and like the clipart of him
> 
> also cleanliness is next to badliness of course, cant not use the trash compactor joke from that episode
> 
> <3


End file.
